


Nightfall

by Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd'a believed when they first met...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asso/gifts).



> This is an unpublished drabble from a while back. Looking it over, I think it might make a suitable prologue for another story. I'm gonna sort through the "archives of my own" (ha ha) and see how the fit works. If I like it... I'll share it!

Her face.

Her beautiful face.

Who’da guessed, when they met and she wouldn’t shake his hand, she’d come to brighten his mornings more than sunshine on gulf waters? That their forged bond would gift his days with the humor hidden in her lifted brow and the secret passion within her amber eyes? That she would nurture his nights, through wakefulness or within his deepest dreaming? 

That he would read love as deep as his own written strong and sure in her face.

Her beautiful face.

Smiling, he let his heavy eyelids close, before he carried her with him into sleep.


End file.
